Re:Friend
by The Bunny Empress
Summary: Draco and Luna used to be such close friends when they were little. How they loved playing right under Lucius' nose! Now, they are still friends, don't get me wrong! But, they aren't as close as they used to be. During the summer after Voldemort returns, Draco hates being alone. Could he become friends with Luna again without endangering her to the Dark Lord? *Up for Adoption*


**Wow... I'm doing** ** _lots_** **of Draco fics, aren't I?**

* * *

"Hey," The young boy asked the little girl next to him, "Have you heard of Wrackspurts?"

The little girl looked at the boy with wide, curious eyes. She shook her head. "What are they?" She asked quietly. The boy immediately launched into an enthusiastic explanation, his eyes bright with excitement and happiness.

They spent the next hour this way, talking about this and that. The boy tried to point out all the "invisible" creatures to the girl and was thrilled when she could see them too. Not many people do. Then, the boy's father came and he immediately stopped talking. He stood up and once again, looked like a younger version of his serious and cool-eyed father.

As soon as his father's back was turned and he began to walk away, the boy turned back, smiled and waved good-bye. The girl also grinned and called out a soft good-bye.

All was normal in Diagon Alley.

* * *

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat cried out. An immediate applause broke out as Luna Lovegood moved to the Ravenclaw table.

Draco Malfoy caught her eye for a moment and nodded once with encouragement. Then, he turned away once more. Luna smiled softly and continued on her way. She sat down next to another first-year and began to tell him about all the wonderful creatures of the world. The boy looked at her strangely, but Luna didn't let that deter her. They'll come around eventually.

* * *

She woke up one morning in the winter and couldn't find her shoes. Luna shrugged and did the rest of her routine. They'll come back eventually.

As she walked out the corridor from Ravenclaw Tower and into one of the more used hallways, she ran into Draco Malfoy. This was one of those rare occasions he was not with Crabbe or Goyle. He had somehow managed to lose them. As dim-witted as those two were, they had the strange ability to find him whenever he didn't want them.

"Morning, Dragon," Luna greeted cheerfully. She stopped to lean against the wall, one foot rubbing the other. It was quite cold today. Draco looked down and saw her bare foot.

"Hello Loony," Draco greeted coolly, "May I ask why you are without shoes?"

"Oh, they'll come back. The Nargles took them!"

Draco growled under his breath. Then, he looked through his bag before coming up with a royal blue bag the size of his hand. He enlarged it with his wand and shifted through its contents. There were all sorts of clothing, both male and female. Why he had that bag, he'll never admit to the world.

Finally, he grabbed a tiny pair of chained purple boots out along with a pair of socks. The shoes looked like one of those muggle keychains. Once again, he enlarged them and held them out to Luna.

She happily took them and put them on. She wiggled her feet and smiled.

"Ooh, they're warm!" Luna laughed. Draco nodded once and put the-non-existent-bag-no-one-will-know-about away. He started to turn away before he paused.

"Don't let them get away with all this, Luna," He said."Tell me and they won't know what hit them." Then, he walked away liked the encounter didn't occur. No one noticed Loony Lovegood's unusual new boots.

* * *

Draco smiled as he finished the painting of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. This was one of the creatures Luna had told him about. He hasn't seen one yet; no one has, but he would soon. One day he would travel the world and find one to show to his one and oldest friend.

Once the paint dried, he carefully peeked out the curtain around his bed. Then, he quietly crept out of the dungeons and ran through Hogwarts before he reached the tower the Ravenclaws resided in.

Draco hung the framed painting on the wall opposite of the Ravenclaw entrance and turned to go back to _his_ dormitory. But then, he remembered the stupid Ravenclaw bullies and what they would do to his Christmas Gift to Luna. He cast a spell as quietly as he could without rendering the spell ineffective—he knew this one well. Non-thieving charms were important in Slytherin.

Then, he disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **I had no idea where I was going with this. I was just reading this fic and I got depressed seeing how lonely these two were. I kinda wished theses two were friends. I wanted to add looots of other characters!**

 **How was it? Rate it 1 - 10, 1 being the worst, 10 being the best!**

 **And um... anyone willing to adopt?**


End file.
